Hanahaki
by Lynn S 09
Summary: Hace muchos años, existió una leyenda, donde, si te enamoras perdidamente de alguien, puede ocasionar que sus efectos secundarios sean algo extraños... Lucina, princesa de Ylisse, es una prueba viviente de esta leyenda. [One-Shot] [Palutena x Lucina] [PaLucina]


**Holis, sólo vengo a tratar de revivir un poco está OTP de SSB, PaLucina.**

 **He notado que hay algunos OS o fics de ellas, pero, sólo unos 4 me han encantado (no soy tanto de leer NSWF)**  
 **Como no tenía muy bien que escribir para ellas, tomé en cuenta la leyenda del Hanahaki**

 **¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

2da Persona POV Lucina

 _La primera vez, pensaste que sólo había sido una leve impresión, sólo porque pensaste que era hermosa._

 _¿Cómo dirías lo contrario? Era una diosa, claro que era hermosa._

 _Aún así, mantienes la distancia entre las demás personas, porque, creías que eso era mejor...muchos te veían sólo como un simple clon del Gran Héroe, Marth._

 _Muy dentro de ti, sabías que eso era verdad, que sólo habías aprendido de sus movimientos y cambiando algunos ligeramente, pero seguían siendo sus movimientos._

 _Solías pasar más tiempo en el área de entrenamiento, que en el comedor de la gran mansión, la mansión de los Smashers._

 _Así pasaste unos meses, hasta que, por insistencia de Robin F, aceptaste comer con todas las demás chicas._

 _Y ahí estaba ella, conversando amigablemente con cada una, con una linda sonrisa en su rostro junto a sus cautivadores ojos verdes, contienes la respiración cuando ella se da cuenta de tu mirada, sin embargo, te sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde estabas, en la entrada del local acordado._

 _"Lucina, me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado nuestra invitación." Comienza ella la conversación, recordándote que necesitas oxígeno para vivir. "¿No te sientes incómoda, verdad?"_

 _"N-No, Lady Palutena." Tartamudeas un poco al inicio. "Me siento feliz por la invitación, a pesar de que, no soy muy cercanas a ustedes."_

 _Sonries torpemente, para que sepa que no estás dolida ni nada, al contrario, estabas algo avergonzada por no haber establecido amistad con alguna de ellas; a demás de Robin, el Gran Héroe, Lord Ike, Lord Roy y Corrin._

 _"Eres muy dulce~" Ella te toma con la guardia baja, abrazandote dulcemente, sientes que tu rostro se está calentando. "Sabes, todas nosotras, especialmente yo, queríamos acercarnos a ti, desde el primer día en que llegaste, pero, parecías muy feliz de estar solamente con los smashers de tu mundo."_

 _"L-Lo siento, Lady Palutena..." contestas ante lo dicho, porque, era verdad, sólo te habías enfocado en los de tu mundo._

 _"Oh, cariño, no debes disculparte por eso, todas entendimos eso." Se separó de ti, mostrándo una sonrisa alentadora. "Las chicas nos están esperando, ¿vamos?"_

 _"Si, Lady Palutena."_

 _Tal vez, ahí había comenzado todo._

* * *

 _Por alguna razón, no te sentías del todo bien, sabías que estabas sana, porque dormías las horas necesarias así como te alimentaba balanceadamente y no te esforzabas de más en tus entrenamientos._

 _Algo estaba mal contigo, pero no sabías que era._

 _Había pasado un mes desde la primera vez que te reunirse con las demás chicas, ellas tenían su brillo especial, eran tan únicas y tan unidas que te asombró. Tenían sus diferencias, como en los gustos, ya sea de comida, vestimenta o cosas en general, pero todas se respetaban y apoyaban._

 _Ellas se aseguraron de hacerte sentir cómoda en esa reunión, algo que realmente valoras y agradeces._

 _Una repentina tos, interrumpió el tren de tus pensamientos._

 _Miraste hacía el suelo, estaba cayendo un pétalo blanco._

 _¿De dónde salió eso? Te preguntas mirando a tu alrededor, estabas en tu habitación, cómodamente en la sala, mientras leias un libro prestado por Zelda._

 _No tenías ninguna planta como decoración, entonces..._

 _¿Cómo había llegado eso ahí...?_

 _Otro ataque de tos apareció, rápidamente te cubres la boca, por alguna razón no puedes controlarlo._

 _Sientes algo en las palmas de tus manos._

 _Eran más pétalos blancos._

* * *

 _Para ti, la persona más sabía de todo este lugar, era el Gran Héroe, príncipe Marth._

 _Algo insegura, tocas la puerta de su habitación, esperas pacientemente a su respuesta, la cual no se tarda en escuchar con un "Un momento" sereno._

 _El Gran Héroe, abre su puerta y en su rostro hay un poco de sorpresa impregnada, pero cambia a una cálida sonrisa._

 _"Princesa Lucina, no esperaba su visita, ¿ocurrió algo?" Aún no estabas acostumbrada en que te llamará por tu posición, ya que él es también un príncipe. "¿Princesa Lucina?"_

 _"Gran He-quiero decir, príncipe Marth, he venido para consultar algo..." juegas con tus manos, pensando en como decirlo sin que suene raro."...que me ha estado pasando desde hace una semana, pensé que consultarlo con usted, sería lo mejor."_

 _Él se queda en silencio por unos segundos, pero con un "adelante" sabes que es posible que puedas encontrar una respuesta._

 _Una vez los dos están en su sala, comienzas a narrar los hechos, incluso, en medio de la narración, otra tos ataca y él lo ve asombrado, afirmó que jamás había visto algo así, pero que haría todo lo posible para encontrar la solución, te recomendó estar en tu habitacion, para evitar preguntas de los demás, mientras él investigaria todo lo posible._

 _Le agradeces de corazón el hecho que te haya escuchado y te haya apoyado, menciona que no es nada, que nunca abandonaría a alguien bajo alguna circunstancia por más extraña que sea._

 _Te despides, marchandote a tu dormitorio, donde estarías más segura pero, no esperabas que, en la entrada de tu lugar, estaría Lady Palutena esperando por ti._

 _Antes de que pudieras esconderte en algún lugar, ella te miro, y suspirando con alivio, fue hacía ti._

 _"¡Lucina! Te estaba buscando, pensé que estabas ocupada, ya que no contestabas, pero eso era porque no te encontrabas ahí." Ella tiene una facilidad de ponerte nerviosa en segundos y lo peor, no sabías el porque de ello." Lucina, ¿te encuentras bien? Tu rostro está un poco rojo."_

 _Sientes una calidez en tu mejilla, y tu calor aumenta._

 _"Estas ardiendo, vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación para que descanses." Sin poder rechazar su ofrecimeinto, dejó tu mejilla y rodeó su mano en tu cintura, asegurandose de que no te desmayaras o algo por el estilo." Espero que no te este incomodando, Lucina."_

 _"N-No, está bien, Lady Palutena..." murmuras lo más normal posible, aunque por dentro hay una revolución de sentimientos._

 _Sientes que algo sube en tu pecho._

 _Sabes que es._

 _Sin poder despedirte de ella, corres a tu habitación, cerrando con seguro y dejando que los pétalos blancos salgan de tu boca con ellos, un dolor sientes._

 _Pero a diferencia de hace una semana, estos pétalos, tienen sangre..._

 _Ignoras los gritos preocupados de Lady Palutena._

* * *

 _Han pasado 3 semanas desde ese suceso, en la primeras dos semanas dejas de salir de tu habitación para ver el jardín o sólo dar un paseo, sólo salías cuando era necesario hacerlo, pero rápidamente te ibas a tu dormitorio nuevamente._

 _Pero en la tercera, no sales de ahí, incluso si Lady Palutena intenta hablar contigo una vez más._

 _Cada vez, el dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso, tanto que te dejaba de rodillas y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos._

 _El Gran Héroe, te visitaba cada 3 días, para saber como se encontraba tu situación._

 _El día de hoy, vendría a su chequeo._

 _Suspiras agotada, abrazando tu almohada mientras descansabas en tu cama, toda está situación te tenía nerviosa y preocupada, así como asustada, querías darle un fin a todo esa pesadilla._

 _Unos toques se escucharon en la entrada principal, con un esfuerzo, te diriges hacía allá, abriendo y encontrandote no sólo con el Gran Héroe, sino también con la princesa Zelda._

 _Ambos entran sin decir nada, cierras y los sigues hasta tu sala._

 _"Lucina, lamentó entrar sin modales, pero creo saber que es lo que te pasa." Menciona sin más Zelda, ella se detiene u momento para mirar al príncipe Marth. "Así que, espero que tomes esto bajo calma..."_

 _'¿Calma, eh...?'_

 _" Princesa Lucina, buscando junto a la princesa Zelda, en uno de los libros más antiguos de la biblioteca central, encontramos una leyenda." Continuó el chico de cabello azulado claro, con un libro en mano."...que se asemeja mucho a lo que está pasando contigo."_

 _'...¿leyenda?'_

 _"Según esa leyenda... **Hanahaki** , cuenta que, cuando te enamoras de alguien, dentro de ti, crece una pequeña semilla._

 _La cuál, con el paso del tiempo le van saliendo sus raíces, todo eso porque el enamoramiento es cada vez más intenso, pero, a pesar de todo eso, si alargas mucho tiempo el decirle a la persona que te gusta, comienzas a toser pétalos, como una señal de que el tiempo se está agotando..."_

 _" ¿E-Enamorarme?..." fueron las únicas palabras que logras articular luego de toda esa información por parte de la chica castaña. "...¿estoy enamorada...?"_

 _"Es muy posible, princesa Lucina." Príncipe Marth tiene el libro hacia ti, insegura lo tomas. "Es posible que quieras leerla por tu cuenta, pero, estaremos ahí para ti."_

 _Miras el libro, por lo viejo que estaba, no se lograba distinguir el título, no estabas segura si querías saber en qué terminaría todo eso._

 _"Hay una reunión de los Smashers, pero diremos que no te sientes bien, así que no te preocupes por ello." Escuchas la voz de la princesa de Hyrule al fondo, estabas perdiéndote en tus pensamientos. "Por favor, no hagas nada precipitado, Lucina."_

 _"Mañana te informaremos que mencionaron en esa reunión, nos vemos después, princesa Lucina." ambos salieron de tu habitación sin más, dejándote con aquel viejo libro._

 _Más pétalos y sangre aparecieron en el suelo._

* * *

 _Tal como había dicho la princesa Zelda, era posible que has estado enamorada todo este tiempo, pero eras tan densa que ni tu misma lo sabías._

 _No faltaba pensar mucho en quien estabas enamorada._

 _Después de todo, ¿quién es la única persona que te pone nerviosa sin explicación alguna?_

 _Lady Palutena._

 _A quien has estado evitando desde hace tiempo, ¿ahora, como podrías decirle tus sentimientos luego de tanto rechazo?_

 _Esto, ciertamente, era una mierda._

 _Tal vez, si le enviabas una carta, no sería tan doloroso._

 _Con esa idea en mente, en tu escritorio una hoja y acercas tu pluma de tinta, escribiendo con mucho cuidado las primeras palabras:_

 ** _Querida Lady Palutena..._**

 _No sabes si funcionará o si incluso llegaría a leer es carta tuya luego de tanto ignorarla, pero ya no tienes nada más que perder._

 _Durante toda la noche escribiendo, buscando mas palabras exactas para ella, te esforzarse tanto, que en algún momento de la madrugada, te quedaste dormida en el escritorio, los toques acelerados de tu entrada te despertaron desorientada._

 _No ordenas nada y vas hacia la puerta para ver quien era la persona impaciente._

 _"Lucina, gracias a Los dioses, me respondiste." Un abrazo inesperado hace que despiertes por completo, unos cálidos brazos están envueltos en tu cuerpo y tu rostro está escondido entre su cuello y el hombro, sabes de sobra quien es."Estaba muy preocupada por ti, no he sabido mucho, tampoco se si has estado comiendo lo suficiente, se que tal vez no quieras verme, pero, estaba tan preocupada, Lucina."_

 _No respondes a nada, no cuando estás tratando de controlar esa horrible sensación antes de los pétalos y la sangre. Además de que tu rostro es seguro que este muy sonrojado._

 _Ella deja el abrazo y toma tu rostro con ambas manos, logrando que la mires a los ojos._

 _Esos ojos que te hacen perder la respiración por lo hermosos que son._

 _"Lucina..¿te encuentras bien?" Pregunta, con voz tranquila y su mirada muestra su preocupación, no sabías si mentirle o no._

 _"Lady Palutena, y-..." la tos interrumpe y dejas caer de rodillas mientras tapas tu boca e intentas soportar el dolor, sientes que ya no puedes más, lágrimas salen de tus ojos._

 _Ella se arrodilla junto a ti sin hacer más preguntas, acariciando tiernamente tu largo cabello azulado, no quieres quitar tus manos de tu boca._

 _Pero el destino quería algo distinto a lo tuyo._

 _Más ataques llegaban, tanto tus manos se posaron en tu pecho, sintiendo que morirías ahí, en ese momento._

 _Escuchas voces al fondo, no sabes quienes son, pero supones que gritan tu nombre, pero tú, no resistes más y te desmayas del dolor._

 _Todo es oscuro._

* * *

 _Despiertas en un lugar extraño, tratas de acostumbrarte primero a la luz de la habitación, la cual, una vez acostumbrada, notas que es blanca y sientes algo de frío por todo tu cuerpo._

 _"Despertaste, Lucina." Su voz se escucho, tu pecho se sintió cálido por primera vez en semanas. "Se lo que ha pasado."_

 _Eso quita tu felicidad momentánea, arrugas la sábana debajo de tus manos, preparandote mentalmente para el peor de los escenarios._

 _"Y pienso que, me alegra saber que también sientes algo por mi..." Eso te sorprendió, la miras y ella está sonrojado mientras desviaba su mirada de ti. "...porque, yo también siento algo por ti."_

 _Sientes que esto es sólo un delirio tuyo, mientras vas al mundo de Naga._

 _"Pit y su contraparte, Dark Pit, sabían de eso, pero me preguntaban si, yo, siendo una Diosa, era posible que me gustara una mortal como tú." Comentó suspirando y mirándote ahora, tomando tu mano derecha. "Me lo cuestione por mucho tiempo, pero, la respuesta era sencilla al final. Si, yo me enamoré de una mortal, pero no cualquier mortal, una muy linda, humilde, respetuosa y sobre todo, con un corazón noble y valiente."_

 _"Lady Palutena..." murmuras sintiendo esa sensación de emoción y felicidad en ti._

 _"Sé quien eres, princesa Lucina, sé que viajaste al pasado de tu mundo para salvar no sólo a tu padre, Chrom, sino también a toda Ylisse de la tragedia." La diosa de Skyrrow le dio un pequeño apretón mientras le daba una linda sonrisa. "Una chica que, a su temprana edad, hizo todo por amor. ¿Cómo no me enamoraria de alguien así?"_

 _Te da su mejor sonrisa, una sonrisa hermosa para ti._

 _Era tu turno._

 _"Lady Palutena, si soy sincera, no entendía porque me ponía tan nerviosa contigo, simplemente no lo entendía..." suspiras recordando el inicio."...eso tal vez porque no me interese demasiado en el romance, tal vez._  
 _Todo lo que me hacías sentí era algo nuevo para mi, pero no pensé que perduraria, menos que..._

 _Fuera prueba viviente de la leyenda de Hanahaki._

 _No saber porque al toser, salen pétalos, es horrible, no sabía que hacer, no sabía a quien acudir, incluso, el Gran Héroe, no sabía que me pasaba, pero no me abandonó y eso, se lo agradezco de todo corazón."_

 _"Lucina..."Ella tomó ahora tus dos manos dándote apoyo._

 _"Todo empeoró cuando sangre apareció de nuevo, así como un dolor en mi pecho también, pensé que no pasaría a peor._

 _Dure semanas así, pero, hasta que aparecieron ambos, tanto la princesa Zelda como el Gran Héroe con ese viejo libro, lo comprendí._

 _Comprendí que estaba enamorada de ti, Lady Palutena._

 _Pero, no sabía como acercarme de nuevo, luego de ignorante por un tiempo, pensé en la carta que tengo en mi escritorio..."_

 _" **Cariño** , me encantó todo lo que mencionas, eres tan dulce~" Escuchar ese apodo logró que te sonrojaras. "Aw, te ves tan adorable cuando estás toda avergonzada~"_

 _'Se está burlando de mi...'_

 _Sueltas sus manos y cruzas los brazos, desvias tu mirada hacia otro lugar, intentando ignorar su risa al conseguir lo que quería._

 _Que te molestaras._

 _"Vamos, **cariño** , no te enojes~" su voz juguetona aún se notaba._

 _'Sabia que le gustaba hacer bromas, pero esto es vergonzoso para mi'_

 _No dijo nada más, justo iba a mirarla de nuevo, ella había tomado tu rostro por segunda vez en sus manos, acariciando suavemente tus mejillas._

 _"Sabes, hay muchas cosas que me encantan de ti..." susurró a unos centímetros de tu rostro"...pero lo que más me atrae de ti, es esa marca en tu ojo izquierdo"_

 _"¿M-Mi marca de N-Naga?" Tartamudeas por la intensidad de la situación, no sabes si ya están saliendo o no._

 _"Así se llama, marca de Naga, ¿quién es Naga?" Puedes sentir que cada vez se acerca más a tu rostro, pero intentaba despistarte mientras preguntaba desinteresadamente._

 _"Naga es nuestra diosa" Ella fruncio un poco el ceño, ¿tal vez estaba celosa?_

 _"Bueno, en tu mundo, Naga será tu diosa..."murmura cerrando cada vez más la distancia entre sus labios" pero en este mundo y los demás, Lady Palutena será tu única diosa."_

 _Sin más, la distancia entre ambas, dejó de existir._

* * *

 ** _Honestamente, son las 5 am, se supone que yo estaría dormida, pero, la inspiración me llamó con esta hermosa pareja._**

 **Me alegró mucho saber que ambas seguirían en el Smash Bros Ultimate, eso significa que puedo escribir de ellas sin que queden en la edición pasada.**

 **Soy el primer fanfic español (creo) sobre ellas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
